


Amiss

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, Parents called in to meet with the principal."</p><p>Cam is called to the principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amiss

Cam knew something was amiss when the his students filed into his classroom in total silence, casting him odd looks but saying nothing, just shuffling into their places at their workbenches and waiting for instructions. He was unnerved by the way all of them were looking at him (it was the way the other soldiers at Walter Reed had looked at him whenever he wheeled into the physical therapy room, a mingling of wariness and respect) and was about to ask if he had something on his face when the intercom crackled to life.

“Mr. Mitchell, you’re needed in the office.”

That was strange. Teachers were rarely summoned out of their classrooms. Students were usually summoned via the intercom.

But he said, “Be right there,” and the secretary said, “Thanks.”

Cam nodded to JD, told him to take over - and JD immediately began preparations to administer a quiz - and Cam wheeled out of the shop, down the emptying corridors to the main office. He could have sworn the other students were looking at him the same way. He didn’t get the usual smiles or high-fives or “Hey Cammie!” that he was accustomed to getting. Something was going on. This early in the school year and Cam wondered what the newest crop of kids had heard about the men from Casa Atlantica.

When he arrived at the office, Dinah, the secretary, told him Principal Connors wanted to see him.

Cam headed for the Connors’s office and drew up short in the doorway. Tyler was hunched over in one of the chairs, a ball of misery, clutching a bloodstained paper towel to his face, Fiona and Cassandra standing behind him.

Damien sat in the other chair, backed by his caseworker and lawyer and foster mother.

“Sir,” Cam said to Connors, even though Connors had only ever been an enlisted man; he outranked Cam where it counted. “What happened?”

“Your boy got into a fight,” Connors said.

With Damien? The kid was a wildfire who could hit like Bruce Lee. Tyler was damn lucky he was in one piece. And he and Damien were friends. Cam wheeled to Tyler’s side. “Hey, are you all right? Let me look at you.”

Tyler tipped his head back so Cam could see his swollen nose. Nothing looked broken, but he had a cut on his cheek.

“Witnesses all seem to agree that your boy started it,” Connors continued.

“And a review of the security feed?”

“It’s unclear,” Connors admitted.

“What happened?” Cam asked.

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Connors said. He leaned forward. “Now boys, who wants to tell me the truth?”

“He punched me first,” Damien said.

“You called Cammie a pedophile,” Tyler shot back.

Cam flinched. Then he cleared his throat. “Tyler,” he said, “you know the rules. No matter what anyone says, you can’t hit them.”

“But -”

“No,” Cam said, as firmly as possible. “You only use physical force if someone is threatening your life. First rule of kung fu is?” 

“Always run away,” Tyler muttered.

“That’s right.”

“But he said -”

“I don’t care what he said.”

“It’s not true!”

“I know that, and you know that. You shouldn’t have hit him.”

“But he said -”

“Tyler!”

Tyler fell silent.

“Damien.” His caseworker was a tall, broad-shouldered man who looked more like a football coach than a social worker. “Why would you say that? Cammie’s one of your favorite teachers.”

Damien said nothing.

His caseworker sighed. “You know you’re not supposed to talk about people like that, especially not adults who are kind to you.”

“He hit me first.”

“You were trying to pick a fight, and you know it.”

Damien leaned around his caseworker and shot Tyler a nasty look. “The only reason Cammie’s adopting you and not me is because you’re prettier than me. Everyone knows he’s doing JD on the side -”

“Silence!” Connors roared.

Everyone, including Cam, flinched back.

Connors cleared his throat. He looked terribly uncomfortable. But he said, “Mr. Nealson is an adult, and who he dates is his own business. Furthermore, an adult who is interested in dating teenagers is an ephebophile, not a pedophile; get it right. And last of all, Mr. Mitchell is adopting Tyler because he cares about Tyler, and most of all, Tyler asked.”

Damien cast Tyler another venomous look. “You _knew_ I wanted to be adopted.”

Tyler’s eyes went wide. “You said you didn’t care if I asked Cammie!”

“Traitor,” Damien hissed.

And suddenly it all made sense. How had Connors known what even Cam didn’t know? He’d wondered why Damien was so distant from Tyler all summer, assumed it was because Damien was in summer school and Tyler was acting as TA.

Connors caught Cam’s eye, and Cam swallowed hard. Connors knew about JD, too.

“Obviously you two have issues you need to sort out,” Connors said, “which you can do, during in-school detention with Ms. Ashtower. Three days.”

“That sounds acceptable,” Cam said. Fiona and Cassandra agreed.

Damien’s caseworker, foster mother, and lawyer agreed as well.

“I’ll take him home,” the foster mother said, and she led Damien out of the office.

Cam said, “JD’s covering for me, but he has to get to his last class of the day pretty soon. I can call Rodney and get him to cut out early, work from home.”

Fiona nodded. “All right. I’ll take Tyler to your place and wait with him there till Rodney arrives.”

“Thank you.” Cam fixed Tyler with a look. “We’ll be talking about this tonight, all right?”

Tyler nodded. “I’m really sorry, Cammie.”

“So am I, buddy. That nose is going to hurt forever. And you’re going to look like a chump for your senior pictures.” He squeezed Tyler’s shoulder. “Get washed up before you go, all right? Don’t want anyone calling social services on Fiona.”

Fiona laughed softly. “All right, Tyler. Come on. Time to face the music.”

Cam cast Connors a look, silent gratitude, and then got his phone out of his pocket, hit speed dial four (Evan, JD, and John were one, two, and three).

“What?” Rodney demanded.

“Are you busy?”

“I’m always busy.”

“Can you work from home?”

“Is John sick? What happened?”

“Tyler got into a fight and is suspended from school for the rest of the day.”

“What?”

“Rodney -”

“I’ll be right there. Radek, get over here -”

And the line went dead.

When Cam got back to class, JD was waiting for him at the door.

“My next lecture starts in fifteen minutes. What the hell is going on?” JD hissed.

“Tyler got into a fight defending my - your - Evan’s honor,” Cam said in a low voice. “He’s suspended the rest of the day and on in-school suspension for the next three days. Rodney’s meeting him at home. Go. I got it from here.”

JD sighed. “All right. Thanks for the heads up. See you for dinner.” He squeezed Cam’s shoulder and was gone.

Cam rolled into the shop and saw the kids working industriously. He sighed and headed for his desk to grade pop quizzes, and he wondered how the hell he was supposed to handle this.


End file.
